The Complete Wabbit
The Complete Wabbit is an eight-disc Blu-ray set including every Bugs Bunny short, spanning from 1940 to the present day. Every classic cartoon on this set will be remastered, restored, and uncut. Shorts Disc One: 1940-1943 * A Wild Hare (1940) * Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) * Tortoise Beats Hare (1941) * Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941) * The Heckling Hare (1941) * All This and Rabbit Stew (1941) * Wabbit Twouble (1941) * Any Bonds Today? (1942) * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (1942) * The Wacky Wabbit (1942) * Hold the Lion, Please (1942) * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) * Fresh Hare (1942) * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) * Case of the Missing Hare (1942) * Tortoise Wins by a Hare (1943) * Super-Rabbit (1943) * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (1943) * Wackiki Wabbit (1943) * A Corny Concerto (1943) * Falling Hare (1943) Disc Two: 1944-1946 * Little Red Riding Rabbit (1944) * What's Cookin' Doc? (1944) * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (1944) * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (1944) * Hare Ribbin' (1944) * Hare Force (1944) * Buckaroo Bugs (1944) * The Old Grey Hare (1944) * Stage Door Cartoon (1944) * Herr Meets Hare (1945) * The Unruly Hare (1945) * Hare Trigger (1945) * Hare Conditioned (1945) * Hare Tonic (1945) * Baseball Bugs (1946) * Hare Remover (1946) * Hair-Raising Hare (1946) * Acrobatty Bunny (1946) * Racketeer Rabbit (1946) * The Big Snooze (1946) * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) Disc Three: 1947-1949 * A Hare Grows in Manhattan (1947) * Rabbit Transit (1947) * Easter Yeggs (1947) * Slick Hare (1947) * Gorilla My Dreams (1948) * A Feather in His Hare (1948) * Rabbit Punch (1948) * Buccaneer Bunny (1948) * Bugs Bunny Rides Again (1948) * Haredevil Hare (1948) * Hot Cross Bunny (1948) * Hare Splitter (1948) * A-Lad-in His Lamp (1948) * My Bunny Lies Over the Sea (1948) * Hare Do (1949) * Mississippi Hare (1949) * Rebel Rabbit (1949) * High Diving Hare (1949) * Bowery Bugs (1949) * Long-Haired Hare (1949) * Knights Must Fall (1949) * The Grey Hounded Hare (1949) * The Windblown Hare (1949) * Frigid Hare (1949) * Which is Witch (1949) * Rabbit Hood (1949) Disc Four: 1950-1951 * Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (1950) * Mutiny on the Bunny (1950) * Homeless Hare (1950) * Big House Bunny (1950) * What's Up Doc? (1950) * 8 Ball Bunny (1950) * Hillbilly Hare (1950) * Bunker Hill Bunny (1950) * Bushy Hare (1950) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * Hare We Go (1951) * Rabbit Every Monday (1951) * Bunny Hugged (1951) * The Fair Haired Hare (1951) * Rabbit Fire (1951) * French Rarebit (1951) * His Hare Raising Tale (1951) * Ballot Box Bunny (1951) * Big Top Bunny (1951) Disc Five: 1952-1954 * Operation: Rabbit (1952) * Foxy by Proxy (1952) * 14 Carrot Rabbit (1952) * Water, Water Every Hare (1952) * The Hasty Hare (1952) * Oily Hare (1952) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Rabbit's Kin (1952) * Hare Lift (1952) * Forward March Hare (1953) * Upswept Hare (1953) * Southern Fried Rabbit (1953) * Hare Trimmed (1953) * Bully for Bugs (1953) * Lumber Jack-Rabbit (1953 (3-D), 1954 (flat)) ** 2-D ** Anaglyph 3-D ** MVC-encoded 3-D * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) * Robot Rabbit (1953) * Captain Hareblower (1954) * Bugs and Thugs (1954) * No Parking Hare (1954) * Devil May Hare (1954) * Bewitched Bunny (1954) * Yankee Doodle Bugs (1954) * Baby Buggy Bunny (1954) Disc Six: 1955-1957 * Beanstalk Bunny (1955) * Sahara Hare (1955) * Hare Brush (1955) * Rabbit Rampage (1955) * This is a Life? (1955) * Hyde and Hare (1955) * Knight-Mare Hare (1955) * Roman Legion-Hare (1955) * Bugs' Bonnets (1956) * Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) * Rabbitson Crusoe (1956) * Napoleon Bunny-Part (1956) * Barbary-Coast Bunny (1956) * Half-Fare Hare (1956) * A Star is Bored (1956) * Wideo Wabbit (1956) * To Hare is Human (1956) * Ali Baba Bunny (1957) * Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) * Piker's Peak (1957) * What's Opera, Doc? (1957) * Bugsy and Mugsy (1957) * Show Biz Bugs (1957) * Rabbit Romeo (1957) Disc Seven: 1958-1961 * Hare-Less Wolf (1958) * Hare-Way to the Stars (1958) * Now, Hare This (1958) * Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) * Pre-Hysterical Hare (1958) * Baton Bunny (1959) * Hare-abian Nights (1959) * Apes of Wrath (1959) * Backwoods Bunny (1959) * Wild and Woolly Hare (1959) * Bonanza Bunny (1959) * A Witch's Tangled Hare (1959) * People Are Bunny (1959) * Horse Hare (1960) * Person to Bunny (1960) * Rabbit's Feat (1960) * From Hare to Heir (1960) * Lighter Than Hare (1960) * The Abominable Snow Rabbit (1961) * Compressed Hare (1961) * Prince Violent (1961) Disc Eight: 1962-2019 * Wet Hare (1962) * Bill of Hare (1962) * Shiskabugs (1962) * Devil's Feud Cake (1963) * The Million Hare (1963) * Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) * The Unmentionables (1963) * Mad as a Mars Hare (1963) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) * Dumb Patrol (1964) * Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (1964) * The Iceman Ducketh (1964) * False Hare (1964) * Box Office Bunny (1990) * (blooper) Bunny! (1991) * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) * Carrotblanca (1995) * From Hare to Eternity (1996) * Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) * Dynamite Dance (2019) * Mummy Dummy (2019) * Bonus material * "A Hare-Raising Tale: The Story of Bugs Bunny" * Storyboards Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p * Codec: ** MPEG-4 AVC ** MPEG-4 MVC (Lumber Jack-Rabbit) * Aspect ratio: ** 1.33:1/1.37:1 ** 1.66:1 ((blooper) Bunny!; optional for Box Office Bunny) ** 1.78:1 (Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas, Dynamite Dance, and Mummy Dummy; optional for Carrotblanca) * Audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 (Box Office Bunny, (blooper) Bunny!, Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers, Carrotblanca, and From Hare to Eternity) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (What's Opera, Doc?, Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas, Dynamite Dance, and Mummy Dummy) * Category:DVDs